Cribs for infants typically include a crib sized mattress and a frame with safety rails. The crib mattress typically costs at least several hundred dollars and sometimes much more. However, though essential for early child care, the usefulness of the crib mattress is short-lived. Upon reaching about 12-15 months old, toddlers usually graduate to a toddler bed or adult single bed, and the crib mattress is retired. The crib itself may be sold or given to relatives. However, for sanitary reasons, purchasers of used crib frames will usually purchase new crib mattresses. Thus, the expensive crib mattress is outgrown and discarded long before its functional life is exhausted.
In accordance with the present invention, a slip cover with an attached bolster transforms a crib mattress into a portable toddler bed, a chaise lounge for a toddler or small child, or even a bed for household pets, especially large breed dogs. Thus, the inventive slip cover extends the functional life of the crib mattress and provides a new and useful furniture item to the play room or den.